Measuring the oxygenation of hemoglobin in the blood stream (oximetry) is typically performed by instruments that may direct light, such as for example red and/or infrared light, into a tissue or organ, such as for example into the flesh of a finger, and detect the signals produced by the varying rates of diffusion of such light from such tissue or organ.
Various circulatory diseases may affect the oxygenation of hemoglobin in the blood stream. Furthermore numerous diseases of localized areas of the body may produce specific oximetric readings in the local area of such disease. Gastrointestinal diseases such as for example ulcerative colitis, eschemia, Crohn's Disease, gastric tumors and others may produce specific oximetric readings in the areas of the gastro-intestinal tract where such diseases are manifest. It may therefore be possible to use oximetric readings as a diagnostic tool to detect and locate specific conditions in for example the gastrointestinal (“GI”) tract or in other locations in the body.
There is therefore a need for a device, system and method for collecting oximetry readings from within lumens or cavities or in other locations within the body.